


When It's Meant To Be

by lorir_writes



Series: Kinktober [24]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breast Worship, F/M, Fluff, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, honor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: To celebrate their anniversary, Hamid and Daphne recreate the night that changed their lives.
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Kinktober [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725670





	When It's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompts: CFWC Kinktober - Day 31: Bondage | Breasts Worship | Overstimulation | Praise | Roleplay

The scent of red tulips seeped through the air whilst Hamid stepped out of the elevator carrying a large bouquet of his favourite flowers. As he walked towards their apartment, he pondered about the odds of those flowers also happening to be the ones she likes the most. Given how their lives, personalities and opinions differ in so many aspects, it was quite surprising. However, from the very first time their eyes met, they clicked in a way he never thought possible. Like people from his homeland would say, fortune seemed to smile upon him.

When he opened the door, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he scanned his surroundings. The lights were off, their pets were nowhere to be seen, no TV or music sounds. Didn’t she mention she was at home half hour ago?

“Daphne?”

Just then, flameless candles lit up, illuminating the path to the master bedroom. A smile spread on his lips as he followed the artificial lights. Aside from the candles and petals laid out over the room, everything looked the same. But when he spotted her sitting on a patio sofa wearing a familiar white dress with feathers on her shoulders, joy sparkled in his eyes.

Placing the bouquet on a side table, he made his way to the balcony, he sat beside her and gazed at her lovely frame under the moonlight. Memories of their first encounter popped into his mind, making his heart beat faster. “Good to know I’m not the only one who appreciates the beauty of a full moon,” he declared.

“Huh?” She turned to him, pretending to look surprised.

“If you preferred to stay out here by yourself, I believe the party wasn’t that much fun to you,” he added.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Daphne looked down her hands, then at him. “But you’re out here too. Aren’t you enjoying the party?”

“I mingled with many different people, played beer pong, danced with some pretty friendly ladies and laughed at the frat boys’ silly jokes. I did everything I was expected to do as an exchange student. Now I can do whatever I want.”

“And what would that be?”

“Right now, I’m perfectly fine with relishing the company of a beautiful woman dressed like a heaven-sent creature while I watch the stars,” he said softly. His eyes darted to the feathers of her dress being ruffled by the cold fall breeze.

“Wow, Hamid…” Daphne shook her head smiling.

“You’re breaking out of character, little angel.” He gave her a knowing look.

“Sorry,” she replied, though she didn’t seem apologetic at all. “I just can’t with you channelling Hermes again. I know you remember our costumes and body languages, but how do you remember everything you said?”

“It just came to me. Perhaps I did everything not to forget any details of that perfect night.”

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and the corners of her mouth curled upwards. “Do you think that night was perfect?”

“How could it not be? That night I found something I didn’t even know was missing in my life.”

A deep shade of red bloomed on her complexion as she looked back at the moon, avoiding his gaze.

“But since you don’t agree, tell me what you would change about the night we first met if you could.”

“It isn’t like that. I wouldn’t change everything. Just… how I felt in the beginning.”

“Ah, the ex-boyfriend situation.” He nodded. “I don’t know if I’d wish to change that.”

“Why?”

“Because if it wasn’t for his imminent presence at the party, we wouldn’t have kissed.”

“Okay, maybe it wouldn’t have happened right away, but I think we would have kissed eventually.”

“Is that so?” The corners of his mouth curled upwards. “When?”

“I don’t know… I think we would have come to the conclusion that sorority parties are the worst, we’d go to the bar and kiss by the end of the night.”

“Sounds possible…” He made a face. “But I prefer how things worked out. We kissed several times then.”

“No, we didn’t…” Daphne elbowed him playfully. “We only kissed three times.”

“Did we?” He squinted his eyes, pretending to be in deep thought. “Oh, yeah… The other dozens of kisses we had only happened in my imagination.”

“You’re just saying it to make me blush.”

“I’m not. From the moment I laid my eyes upon you, all I could think about was kissing you.”

Daphne averted her gaze once again and lifted a hand to her lips. Her fingertips grazed over them softly. Then, with a coy smile, she looked back at him. “Were kisses all you wanted from me that night?”

Hamid smirked. “I might have thought of something else. But it wouldn’t have been the proper thing to do.”

“I figured as much.” She said, moving closer to him and toying with the fabric of his greek god costume. “However, I already ruined our role-play of the night we met. So maybe we could recreate it the way we wanted it to be.”

“Why, little angel! Is this how heavenly creatures behave?”

Wasting no time, she straddled him and whispered against his lips. “Fortunately, in the mythology we belong to, it is.” And much like the first time, she pulled him by the neck and kissed him.

But this time, all he could feel was passion. Heat rose inside him when her teeth tugged his bottom lip. Her hips rolled against his, making his arousal more evident. His hands moved in opposite directions, one resting on her neck and the other going lower.

She pulled away to come up for air and his lips drifted down, brushing against jaw, neck and collarbone. Her hand dug into his hair and she purred. “Show me what you wanted to do to me that night, bir tanem¹.”

“You will have to tell me what you want first, aşkım².”

“Make me come as many times as you can.”

Staring into her eyes, he answered. “As you wish.” Hamid grabbed her thighs, wrapped her legs around him and marched to the bedroom.

Once she was back on her feet, he turned her around and nuzzled her neck. “You have no idea how much I wanted to do this,” he murmured. His hands detached the feathery ornament off her dress and the fabric pooled around her feet.

She stepped out of her dress and turned to him. “Am I everything you expected me to be, Hermes?”

“You are so much more, my dove. Lie on the bed on your back.”

The lady crawled on the bed and lied down, supporting her weight on her elbows.

He leisurely removed his tunic, sandals and underwear, showing off his athletic body to his girlfriend. Then he kneeled on the floor and reached for her feet, caressing them as he dotted kisses up her ankles, calves and thighs. As his lips grazed over the thin fabric of her underwear, he looked up at her and smiled. “Let’s try something different. Hands above your head.”

She did as she was told and waited.

He climbed on top of her and whispered. “You’re going to stay like this until I say so.”

“Can I touch you?”

“No. You’ll stay still as if your hands and ankles were tied to invisible ropes.”

“Mmm… Sounds easy enough.”

“I thought you might say that.” He smirked. “Let’s see how it goes.” He breathed, hovering her, his lips a hair way from hers. But he didn’t move. He stood still, waiting for her reaction. When her arms moved, he placed them above her again. “Ah, ah, ah… No touching, my greedy little angel.”

“Oh, okay… Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just remember: Don’t. Move.” He commanded. His hands wandered down her arms, taking the curves of her breasts as their lips met again. Their tongues massaged one another whilst he caressed her bosom. He pinched her nipples, twisting them with his fingers.

She gasped but did her best to remain still.

His lips moved lower, kissing her mounds, biting them. His mouth captured one of her hard peaks as the other teased her nipple. He could see her struggling to stay still, but didn’t stop. He kept kissing and sucking her breasts until she reached climax. “One.” He said, climbing down her body.

Still trying not to move her limbs, Daphne took deep breaths, opened and closed her hands many times. But resisting the urge to touch him was harder than she anticipated.

Hamid trailed down her belly, leaving a path of wet kisses as he pushed down her underwear and took it off. Then he parted her legs, lied on his stomach between them and dipped his head down.

She held onto the headboard, moaning as his tongue moved up and down her slit. He flickered her bundle of nerves, adding the perfect amount of pressure on it, his fingers teased at her entrance. Slowly, they sunk into her wet folds, thrusting in and out of her.

Resisting the urge to touch his hair, she bucked her hips only to be held down by him. “But I didn't– Oh!” She whined, feeling herself being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

A mischievous smile played on Hamid’s lips. Watching his partner moan under his touch felt amazing. His member throbbed in anticipation, urging to be enveloped by her warmth. Fortunately, it wouldn’t take much longer.

Her back arched against the bed and toes curled as she found her second orgasm. “Two,” he murmured and climbed up her body once again, leaving fiery wet kisses on his way to her lips.

“Hamidciğim³…” she pleaded. “Let me touch you.”

“Tempting…” He cooed as his teeth scraped her earlobe. “But no.”

“But I need to feel you.” She begged. “Make love to me, bir tanem.”

His pupils dilated at the sound of her voice. She knew the effect of those words on him. It was all he wanted to hear. “I’m more than happy to oblige.” He lied on his side and issued another command. “Roll onto your stomach.”

Once she did as instructed, he lifted her hips and placed a pillow under her. His hands caressed her backside, kneeled between her legs and wrapped them around. With his manhood, he rubbed her folds, earning moans in response. Then he delved into her, pressing his chest against her back.

Gasps in delight filled the air followed by moans that only grew louder, heated kisses, skins clashing together in a steady rhythm. Holding her hair with one hand, he uttered. “You are divine, aşkım. Your smell is intoxicating, your taste is addictive, you feel incredible. I love everything about you.”

His breath hitched whilst her walls tightened around his member. His hips moved faster seeking release as she whimpered beneath him, crying out his name. As she kept going into a continuous high, his muscles tensed and euphoria took over him. Spent, he rolled to the side, pulling her with him and held her close, kissing her shoulder.

“Oh my god, Hamid…” She breathed.

“Forgive me, my dove. I couldn’t hold on any longer to give you more than three orgasms.”

“Are you kidding me?” Daphne shifted to the side and stared at him in shock. “I didn’t expect more than two.”

He laughed.

“Is that really what you wanted to do to me when we first met?”

“Not exactly.” He sighed as he mulled over his own words. “If I’m being honest, I didn’t expect much from that night. I can’t deny you look breathtaking dressed as an angel, but I just wanted to know you. Everything else was a given.”

“You know what? You’re right.” She smiled softly, running her fingers through his tousled hair. “That night happened as it should have been. And I’m happy with it.”

“How about our remake?”

“That was heavenly… I think we should recreate all our dates.”

“Oh, so that was a date to you?” He taunted.

“I…” But when she realised what she admitted, it was too late. Scowling at his smug grin, she grumbled. “Shut up…”

Pulling her back into his embrace, he peppered kisses on her neck and whispered. “Happy anniversary, Daphne.”

“Happy anniversary, Hamidciğim.”

Savored the blissful feeling of cuddling with the woman he loved, he smiled contently as they fell into peaceful sleep. Yes, fortune did smile upon him.

_____

¹ My love

² My one and only

³ My dear Hamid


End file.
